Anécdotas de un romance
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Sirius y Remus han admitido sus sentimientos abiertamente frente a todo Hogwarts y han empezado a salir. ¿Cómo se lo tomarán los demás? Colección de viñetas/drabbles. [Regalo de cumpleaños para LadyChocolateLover].
1. El club de los corazones rotos

**_DISCLAIMER_** _: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 ** _AVISO_** _: Este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños para_ LadyChocolateLover _._

 _Antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias a_ **MeriAnne Black** _por apoyarme, betearme y fangirlear conmigo. Y por aguantarme por WhatsApp, que no es fácil._

 _¡Pasen, pasen y vean las tonterías sobre Wolfstar que se me han ocurrido!_

 _Este fic será una recopilación de seis viñetas/drabbles sobre Sirius y Remus en sexto año y las reacciones de la gente a su relación. Sí, básicamente he copiado el formato del fic de Lady «A voces» (recopilación de 10 viñetas Jily. Leedlas, porque son amor). La historia estará compuesta de 50% Wolfstar, 10% Merodeadores, 25% Comedia (y cosas absurdas), 10% ideas sacadas de Tumblr y 5% tonterías mías. Ah, y 0% drama, porque si le regalo a Lady algo con drama, me mata. Aclaración de la trama: para mí, el mundo mágico no tiene ningún problema con la comunidad LGTB. Lo digo por futuras viñetas._

 _Empezaré a publicar el fic hoy, 1 de julio, y terminaré de publicarlo el 31 de julio, con cinco/seis días de separación entre una viñeta y la siguiente. (Intentaré ser puntual con las actualizaciones, aunque las horas pueden ser un poco extrañas, porque con esto de estar en Canadá…)._

 ** _¡Julio queda oficialmente declarado como El Mes de Lady!_**

 _OTP, espero que te guste._

* * *

 **ANÉCDOTAS DE UN ROMANCE**

* * *

 **1\. El club de los corazones rotos**

Cuando Lily entró en su dormitorio, encontró a sus compañeras de habitación con aspecto decaído, todas tiradas en la cama de Marlene McKinnon. La bruja se quedó mirándolas con una ceja enarcada.

―¿Quién ha muerto? ―preguntó.

―Mi corazón ―respondió Marlene con un suspiro exageradamente dramático―. Acaban de rompérmelo.

Lily frunció el ceño, dejando sus cosas encima de su baúl. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Miró a sus amigas, pero todas tenían cara de decepción y la mirada perdida.

―¿Me explica alguien qué ha pasado?

Dorcas se incorporó de golpe y miró a Lily con perplejidad.

―¿No te has enterado? ―exclamó.

Lily negó con la cabeza; no entendía qué podría haber dejado a sus amigas así. Las otras chicas se miraron entre ellas. Mary inspiró con fuerza antes de decir (no sin la correspondiente pausa dramática):

―Sirius Black y Remus Lupin están saliendo. Los hemos visto besarse esta mañana.

―Ah, por eso Remus no ha venido hoy a la biblioteca… ―musitó.

Marlene parpadeó.

―Lily, ¿has escuchado a Mary? ¡Sirius Black… es… gay! ¡Sirius Black, el chico más guapo de toda la escuela!

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

―Repíteme su nombre otra vez, que creo que todavía no me ha quedado claro cómo se llama. Y tampoco sabéis si le gustan los hombres exclusivamente. ―Miró a sus amigas con una sonrisa divertida, pero cuando vio sus expresiones de desánimo, puso cara de consternación―. Oh, vamos, chicas, no es que fuera precisamente un secreto…

Marlene y Dorcas se miraron entre ellas, sin comprender.

―¿Cómo se supone que teníamos que saber que Black, con esa sonrisa, y ese pelo, esa mandíbula, ese…¡todo! era gay?

Lily soltó una carcajada.

―A ver, por favor, que Black lleva años colado por Remus está tan claro como que Mary sigue durmiendo abrazada a su peluche.

―¡Yo no…! ―intentó defenderse la aludida, pero calló al ver las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigas―. ¡Y eso no es verdad! ―Miró a las demás―. Al menos yo no he notado nada nunca…

Lily miró a sus amigas con una ceja enarcada.

―¿En serio, chicas? ―dijo con incredulidad―. Por favor, pero si se pasa el día encima de Remus (cuando no está encima de James, por supuesto); siempre está buscando formas de llamar su atención… ―Se quedó pensando―. Vale, es Sirius Black: _siempre_ busca la atención de todo el mundo, pero… ―Soltó un bufido ante las miradas de incomprensión de sus compañeras―. Para pasaros el día mirándolo, qué poco veis ―señaló.

* * *

 _Bueno, Lady, ¿qué te ha parecido? Sé que no es mucho, pero me apetecía regalarte algo sencillo y ligerito de leer. En cinco días o así tendrás la segunda viñeta ;)_

 _Se despide,_

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: No me olvido del regalo de cumpleaños que me hiciste, que lo sepas._


	2. El presidente del club de fans

_No sé cómo lo he hecho, pero he conseguido acordarme ahora mismo de que debía publicar esto. Con el cambio horario y el jetlag vivo en un estado semi-permanente de confusión. Bueno, Lady, espero que te guste este pequeño fragmento de felicidad merodeadora ;)_

* * *

 **ANÉCDOTAS DE UN ROMANCE**

* * *

 **2\. El presidente del club de fans**

James Potter era una persona risueña ya de por sí, pero desde que sus amigos habían formalizado lo suyo, lucía una sonrisa más amplia de lo normal.

Aquella noche estaban los cuatro amigos en la sala común, cuando Remus cerró el libro de golpe con un suspiro y miró a James con expresión severa.

―Vas a desgastarnos de tanto mirarnos, James.

Sirius, que estaba a su lado en el sofá, con sus piernas encima de las de él, dejó el mapa del Merodeador a un lado.

James se encogió de hombros.

―¿Uno ya no puede mirar a sus amigos? ―preguntó.

Calló. Remus le dedicó una última mirada sospechosa antes de volver a su libro, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho.

―¡Soy muy feliz por vosotros, joder! ―exclamó James. De un salto, quitó las piernas de Sirius y ocupó el espacio vacío que quedó entre ellos.

Remus se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

―Te dije que igual no se tomaba bien eso de tener que compartirte. Me equivoqué: se lo ha tomado _demasiado_ bien ―le dijo a Sirius.

―Bueno, vamos a lo importante ―James seguía con lo suyo―: ¿cómo ha pasado?

―¿En serio? ―exclamó Peter―. ¡Pero si era muy evidente!

Al ver la mirada confundida de James, carraspeó y volvió a su redacción de Transformaciones.

―Déjalo, él es más feliz así ―respondió Sirius, deshaciendo el pelo de James con una mano.

―¿No vais a responderme? ―Miró a Remus―. ¿Qué te enamoró de Sirius? Aparte de lo guapo que es.

―Gracias, tío ―dijo Sirius, conmovido por el halago.

―Para eso estamos ―respondió su mejor amigo, chocándole con el puño.

Sirius miró a su novio con expresión pensativa.

―Ahora que James lo menciona, yo también tengo curiosidad. Dime, Remus, ¿qué te gustó de mí aparte de mi atractivo indudable y mi personalidad magnética? ―preguntó con una sonrisa sensual.

Remus miró a sus amigos de uno en uno con expresión imperturbable. Sin decir nada, se levantó, cogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

―¿Adónde vas? ―preguntó James, decepcionado.

―¡A dormir, antes de que te inventes un concurso y nos nombres Mejor Pareja de Hogwarts o algo así! ―exclamó.

James se hundió en el sofá con expresión enfurruñada.

―Uno ya no puede mostrarse entusiasmado por nada.

* * *

 _En 4/5 días publicaré la tercera viñeta. Espero que te haya parecido tan entrañable como a mí cuando lo escribía._

 _James y Sirius son la definición de BROTP._

 _MrsDarfoy, la canadiense temporal._


	3. El hermano repentinamente sobreprotector

_¡Hola again! Casi se me olvida subir este capítulo (tengo una cabeza que...) pero al final me he acordado ;)_

 _Este capítulo puede parecer un poco tonto, pero fue el que más me apetecía escribir, don't ask me why jaja_

* * *

 **ANÉCDOTAS DE UN ROMANCE**

* * *

 **3\. El hermano repentinamente sobreprotector**

Remus se dirigía tranquilamente con James y Peter al aula de Pociones cuando vio aparecer a Regulus Black por el extremo contrario del pasillo. Era extraño, puesto que Regulus iba un curso por atrás y no tenía clase allí, pero no le dio más vueltas; normalmente se limitaba a ignorarlos. En sus mejores días, lanzaba alguna que otra mirada furtiva a Sirius, pero poco más.

El muchacho, en vez de pasar de largo e ignorar a los Gryffindor, fue directo a por Remus. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, el Slytherin lo había estampado contra la pared.

Remus parpadeó, demasiado sorprendido para decir nada. Regulus apretó los puños sobre la camisa del otro y entrecerró los ojos.

―Me han dicho que tú y Sirius estáis juntos ―espetó.

Remus enarcó una ceja.

―¿Algún problema?

La expresión del muchacho vaciló, pero mantuvo la fiereza de su postura.

―Te lo advierto, Lupin: como le hagas el más mínimo daño a Sirius, te las verás conmigo. He oído rumores sobre ti que no me gustan nada, y no pienso dejar que metas a mi hermano en problemas.

Remus abrió los ojos como platos. Su primer impulso fue reír; tenía que estar de coña.

A espaldas de Regulus, James estalló en carcajadas; Peter, en cambio, se removía nervioso, sin saber bien qué hacer.

―¿Avisamos a alguien? ―preguntó.

James negó con la cabeza.

―¿Y perdernos el espectáculo? ¡Ni hablar! ―Intercambió una mirada divertida con Remus―. Te doy diez galeones si le preguntas qué piensa hacer si «haces daño a Sirius».

Remus se cruzó de brazos como pudo, teniendo en cuenta que Regulus seguía sujetándolo por el cuello, y enarcó una ceja inquisitiva.

Regulus lanzó una mirada confundida a sus espaldas.

―¿Os estáis riendo de mí?

―No te lo tomes como algo personal. A James le encanta reírse y le has dado una oportunidad de oro. ―Remus miró a James, que estaba con una mano apoyada en la pared y rojo por falta de aire, de tanto reírse―. Creo que no lo entiende. ¿Se lo explicas tú?

Cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, James miró a Regulus como si fuera a darle una gran lección de vida a un niño pequeño. Carraspeó antes de empezar.

―Teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de Sirius, Remus es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar. Pero claro, como tú no te molestas en interesarte por él, no sabes cómo es ni lo que le conviene. ¿Te parece bonito despreciar así a tu hermano? ―lo increpó―. ¡Remus, en cambio, siempre ha estado ahí para él! ¿Quién crees que le deja copiar los deberes? ¿Quién lo aguanta cuando se pone pesado sobre algún plan de los nuestros? ¡Remus tiene el cielo ganado! Más te vale pedirle perdón y pensar antes de amenazar al mejor prefecto que tendremos nunca... sin contar a Lily Evans, por supuesto, que fue enviada por el mismísimo Godric para cuidarnos ―añadió, porque en aquel momento pasaba por su lado el amor de su vida, acompañada por Marlene McKinnon. La pelirroja se quedó mirándolos con desconcierto, pero puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de James y siguió su camino.

A esas alturas, Regulus ya había soltado a Remus y miraba al infinito con cierta expresión de culpabilidad. Remus apretó los labios para no reírse; a James se le daba increíblemente bien montar un drama por cualquier cosa.

―Bueno, ¿algo más que añadir? ―preguntó apaciblemente―. No es que no disfrutemos con la charla, pero llegamos un poco tarde a clase… ―señaló en tono de disculpa.

Regulus abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, entre perplejo y ligeramente avergonzado. Finalmente, se decidió por fulminarlos a todos con la mirada antes de marcharse a grandes zancadas.

Se paró cuando se cruzó con Sirius, que apareció por el pasillo en aquellos momentos, lo miró durante un segundo y le dio un abrazo asfixiante antes de reemprender su marcha. Sirius se quedó perplejo.

Cuando llegó junto a sus amigos, volvió a mirar atrás.

―¿Alguien más ha visto eso? ―preguntó―. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

Los otros tres Merodeadores se encogieron de hombros al unísono, haciéndose los inocentes.

Mientras entraban en clase, James susurró al oído de Remus:

―Al menos lo ha intentado, ¿no?

―Y pensar que cree que yo soy el problemático de la relación… ―suspiró él―. Iluso.

* * *

 _No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de oro de sacar el mejor lado de James "melodramático" Potter ;) Y de paso, saco un poco a Reg, que parece que el fandom lo tenga olvidado._

 _Bueno, como con los anteriores, Lady, espero que te haya gustado :)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	4. La suegra entusiasmada

_¡Hola! Tocaba actualizar ayer, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de que te llegara aviso de actualización justo cuando despertaras el día de tu cumple *corazones* Espero que te guste ;)_

* * *

 **ANÉCDOTAS DE UN ROMANCE**

* * *

 **4\. La suegra entusiasmada**

 _Querido Remus:_

 _¡No sabes lo felices que somos de saber que Sirius vendrá a pasar las Navidades! Por favor, pregúntale qué platos le gustan para que sepa qué cocinar. Tu padre insiste en que el pollo al horno con patatas está bien, pero yo creo que eso está bien para nosotros, pero ya que tu novio no ha venido nunca por Navidad, podríamos preparar algo más especial._

 _Y hablando de eso… ¿Cómo deberíamos llamar a Sirius? ¿Se sentirá cómodo si nos referimos a él como tu novio? ¿O prefiere que sigamos llamándolo por su nombre?_

 _Por cierto, ¿qué crees que podríamos regalarle por Navidad? Estaba pensando en…_

Remus releyó la carta un par de veces, incapaz de creer a su madre. Una hoja escrita por ambas caras, y ni una sola referencia a él. Lo único de lo que era capaz de hablar su madre era Sirius. Si lo llega a saber, no lo hubiera invitado a pasar la Navidad en su casa.

―¿Qué dice? ―le preguntó el aludido.

Remus le tendió la carta.

―Toma, es para ti. De mi madre.

A medida que Sirius leía la carta, una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendía en su rostro. Cuando terminó de leerla, la dobló y miró a Remus con orgullo contenido.

―Me adora ―sentenció.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Tú crees? No sé qué te ha hecho pensarlo, de verdad.

―Dile que puede referirse a mí como «el mejor yerno que tendré nunca». Si no se siente cómoda con eso, con «el encantador de Sirius» bastará.

Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Eres horrible. ―Miró a James―. Apunta a mi madre en el club de fans ―dijo.

Sirius se levantó y pasó las piernas por encima del banco.

―¿Adónde vas? ―preguntó Peter con la boca llena de bollo de chocolate―. Tenemos clase en diez minutos.

―¡Tengo que responder a mi suegra! ―exclamó.

Remus lo observó marcharse casi corriendo.

―Para hacer los deberes nunca, pero para escribir a mi madre sí que le pone entusiasmo…

* * *

 _Me niego a creer que los padres de Remus no apoyarían su relación con Sirius, así que esta es mi interpretación de los hechos. Como veis, Hope también shippea el wolfstar y no ha podido resistirse a los encantos de su yerno ;)_

 _Lady, espero que este drabble te haya sacado una sonrisa. **¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	5. La chantajista emocional

_No podía escribir algo como esto y no meter a Minerva. Va en contra de mi ADN._

* * *

 **ANÉCDOTAS DE UN ROMANCE**

* * *

 **5\. La chantajista emocional**

―¿¡Dos semanas de castigo!? ―exclamó Sirius, impactado.

La expresión severa de Minerva McGonagall no varió. Eran muchos años lidiando con aquellos muchachos como para verse influenciada por lo que dijeran.

―Y he sido benévola. El profesor Binns todavía no se ha recuperado del disgusto.

Sirius y James, que siempre estaban inventando jugarretas nuevas, habían decidido que, como la clase de Historia de la Magia era muy aburrida y Lily Evans seguía sin darle ni la hora a James, era buena idea encantar el libro del profesor y sustituir cada frase por «Lily, James está enamorado de ti». Y, cómo no, habían recurrido a Remus para que los ayudara. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero había accedido sin protestar mucho porque hasta él se aburría en esas clases y no estaría mal darles un poco de vidilla. El único inteligente había sido Peter, que por una vez se había quedado al margen.

―Pero profesora, teníamos buena intención… ―aseguró James con voz lastimera.

Minerva y Remus soltaron un suspiro hastiado al unísono.

―Entiéndelo, Minnie, el pobre está enamorado ―añadió Sirius―. Yo no lo entendía hasta hace poco ―cogió una mano de Remus entre las suyas―, cuando Cupido me atravesó con su flecha…

A Sirius se le daban bien muchas cosas, pero sin duda lo que mejor se le daba era hacer que él y sus amigos quedaban como las víctimas; en eso él y James eran muy parecidos (bueno, en eso y en más cosas).

Minerva tenía ese espectáculo muy visto, y ella también sabía jugar a ese juego. Miró a Remus, quien intentaba contener la risa.

―¿Por cuántos puntos lo dejaría, señor Lupin? ―le preguntó, señalando a Sirius―. ¿Cincuenta? ¿Cien? ―Remus frunció el ceño levemente―. No, eso de demasiado poco. ―Se inclinó hacia delante y dijo en tono confidencial―: También puedo darle un pase especial para _todas_ las secciones de la biblioteca…

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron.

―¿Para _todas_?

Sirius miró a su novio con descrédito. Carraspeó con fuerza, ofendido. Remus se removió en su asiento, incómodo.

―Estábamos bromeando ―aseguró. Sonaba poco convencido―. ¿Dos semanas de castigo, entonces? ―preguntó a la profesora. Repentinamente tenía ganas de huir―. Bueno, supongo que ya podemos irnos.

Mientras salían de su despacho, Minerva escuchó a la pareja de tortolitos discutir mientras James no podía contener las carcajadas.

―¿Era mentira, verdad, Remus? … ¡Remus, dime que no ibas a cambiarme por unos cuantos libros polvorientos! … ¡REMUS!

* * *

 _Ya queda poquito para que termine esta historia, solo un capítulo más. Lady, espero que los estés disfrutando._

 _MrsDarfoy_


	6. Los tortolitos

_¡Hola! Vale, puede que las mates se me den como el culo, porque resulta que termino de publicar el fic hoy y no el 31 de julio, como había dicho en el primer capítulo. Anyway, esta pequeña historia llega a su fin._

 _Lady, espero que te haya arrancado más de una sonrisa. Love ya._

* * *

 **ANÉCDOTAS DE UN ROMANCE**

* * *

 **6\. Los tortolitos**

Sirius dio otra vuelta en la cama. No poder dormir era frustrante, aunque no podía quejarse abiertamente, porque Remus ya le había advertido que eso pasaría si se tomaba un café a media tarde.

A veces odiaba que su novio fuera tan listo.

Cambió de postura, quedándose boca arriba, y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Estaba tentado de despertar a sus amigos, pero lo más probable era que recibiese un almohadazo en la cara si lo hacía, y no quería arriesgarse. La última vez que lo había hecho, Remus les había quitado la voz a él y a James durante medio día con un hechizo, y no se la había devuelto hasta que les tocó responder a una pregunta en clase.

Aparte de listo, su novio también podía ser muy vengativo.

Pensó en levantarse y bajar a la sala común, pero jugar al ajedrez mágico contra uno mismo era bastante aburrido. Por no decir que odiaba perder, aunque al mismo tiempo ganara.

Volvió a girarse, esta vez sobre el lado derecho.

Qué difícil era ser Sirius Black.

―¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ―susurró una voz.

Remus.

―¿No es evidente? No puedo dormir ―respondió Sirius.

―¿Hace falta que te diga que la culpa es tuya por beber café por la tarde o ya te has arrepentido tú solito?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

―Ya he reflexionado sobre eso, muchas gracias.

Pasaron diez segundos de silencio antes de que Remus suspirara y abriera la cortina de su cama.

―Venga, ven.

Sirius sonrió. Se levantó y fue a tientas hasta la cama de Remus. Ambos muchachos se acurrucaron juntos, cara a cara.

―¿Sabes en qué me he fijado? ―susurró Sirius.

―A ver, ilumíname.

Sirius se mordió el labio antes de continuar.

―Nunca nos hemos dicho «Te quiero».

Remus se quedó callado.

―Y ahora ya no puedo decirlo, porque parecería que lo hago para quedar bien. ―Sirius recibió un golpe en el hombro―. Tonto.

Él se pegó todavía más al cuerpo de su novio y buscó sus labios para besarlo. Remus respondió al beso pasando una mano por su cintura y enredando sus piernas con las de él.

―Por Merlín, os juro que como empecéis a liaros ahora, os arranco las lenguas. Ahí sí que ya no podréis decir nada ―murmuró un James medio dormido―. O besaros, ya que estamos.

Sirius y Remus soltaron una carcajada.

―Venga, Cornamenta, sigue soñando con Lily.

―Lo intento, pero vuestros besuqueos y charlas de enamorados no me lo permiten ―se quejó el otro.

―Con lo emocionado que parecías con que empezáramos a salir… ―respondió Remus.

James soltó un sonido inteligible y volvió a dormirse.

Sirius no parecía tener intención de irse, así que Remus se puso cómodo, abrazado a su novio, y cerró los ojos. Oyó cómo la respiración de Sirius se acompasaba, y sonrió.

―¿Sirius?

―¿Hmm? ―respondió él, ya medio dormido.

―Te quiero ―susurró.

―Yo también te quiero, Remus.

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de añadir:

―Que sepas que gano yo por decirlo primero.

Y ya no pudieron dormir en lo que quedaba de noche, porque Sirius empezó una discusión acalorada sobre por qué Remus no tenía razón y que él era quien más amor tenía para dar de los dos.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Y con esta escena MrsDarfoy se vuelve a su hiatus temporal. Y esta vez de verdad._

 _P.D: Si os chifla el Dramione como a mí, las votaciones en las nominaciones de los Dramione Awards 2016 seguirán abiertas hasta el 28. Podréis encontrarlas en FB. ¡No olvidéis pasaros!_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
